


Sympathy for the Devil Artwork Master Post

by Enk



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the 2014 marvel_bang. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe">ILookDaftWithOneShoe</a> wrote a fantastically inspiring story and I am so happy we worked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil Artwork Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILookDaftWithOneShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509103) by [ILookDaftWithOneShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe). 



  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/enkanowen/644546/45250/45250_original.png)

 

 

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/enkanowen/644546/45564/45564_original.png)   



End file.
